The Lost Ones
by ThetaWolfe
Summary: Two cycles after the PKW, John and crew are thrust into another adventure as Moya gives birth to her second son. Shortly after birth Moya gets sucked into a wormhole, leaving John, 1812, and the baby Leviathan stranded. Complete, Re-written.
1. Here Comes the Baby

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

_**Author's Note: This story has been redone. Enjoy.**_

"_How can I get anything done with so much extra time on my hands?"_

_-Samuel L. Jackson_

******

**Here Comes the Baby**

Space: the vast emptiness of the word belittles what beautiful ugly hating love that is the everything nothingness. It is a non-living sentient being that brings both joy and tragedy to those who trespass upon its abyss. One can travel for eternity and never see another living creation. There were objects inside the outside of space, for one can never be in something that is non-existent.

It is said that beings of great power looked into the colorless black that was space and said there should be something, so they created a fire that lived within the outside of nothing. And after the light, they created earth, dirt, rocks that worshipped the fire, the light and would spend the rest of eternity revolving around their own flames. But something happened on these spherical rocks, something the creators did not foresee, for upon the barren land, life began to form.

Now, eons after creatures started to fill up the nothingness, the creators, the builders, watched as the strange creatures that knew mortality unlike themselves gained power. These things of life and death came in different shapes and sizes, and intrigued the immortals greatly, but even with the life inside of the Space, there was still so much nothingness within the something. In the inkless black a gold figure immerged, bringing something into the nothing, and then there was everything.

Moya floated alone in the dead of space with only the stars, asteroid debris, and one small sun as her companions. A solar flare danced across the blue sun and the light shimmered off of Moya's hull creating a feeling of calm in its simplistic beauty. It had been a long time since the Leviathan had felt this kind of peace, but now that The War was over and neither the Sebaceans nor the Scarrans were looking for them they could finally enjoy it.

Moya and her crew could now fly in uncharted and charted territories without fear of an impending attack. They could now dock on commercial planets for supplies without ending up running for their lives. It was good for her crew; it was a much needed rest, a break from the natural order of threats, guns, and death.

The Leviathan's engines hummed softly as she orbited around the solar mass as the beings inside of her slept peacefully and a few not so peacefully. Moya danced across the stars, looping and twisting in the weightlessness of space as she contemplated her crew. The new additions to her crew pleased her, they had a past, all of them did, but they were kind and good enough people.

Rygel slept deeply, all stomachs full and not a care in the worlds. Noranti was cooking something to clean Moya's air systems faster then what the DRD's have been able to attend since they were needed elsewhere. Chiana was sleeping in her chamber, the baby half breed D'Argo slept with her, though neither of them slept as deeply as the Hynerian. The others were all asleep as Moya took on her night cycle.

A DRD informed her of Aeryn making her way down the halls. Most likely to retrieve her husband. Moya could pinpoint Commander John Crichton's location even without the aid of her drones. He had been in the same spot for over three weekens, leaving only to eat or catch a quick nap. But he was always never away for more then an arn.

John stood alone in Command, watching the information flow swiftly across the holographic screen projecting in front of him. His hair stood in every direction and his body was hunched over in fatigue. His eyes took in every translucent word, symbol, number, and equation carefully as if his life depended upon it. But it wasn't only his life, no, it was also the life of the crew and ship that depended on it, because one mistake, one little blip that could be mistaken for debris could spell disaster for everyone.

He closed his eyes briefly and images flashed across mind. Equations in alien symbols, blue wormholes, red blood, and faces of the many dead haunted his every waking and sleeping moment. It made life hard for him and it was also starting to take its toll. Even Aeryn had talked to him about his habits, and he knew it was starting to get bad if his wife would talk to him about something so trivial…so human.

Raising his hand, he ran it across his face tiredly. John opened his bloodshot eyes and shook is head to rid himself of the terrible images he would be cursed with for the rest of his life. A lone tear fell down his cheek as D'Argo's bloodied, broken body embedded itself in his mind. He sniffed and wiped the tear away angrily before he went back to his console of data. He thought that after two cycles of peace, after marrying the woman of his dreams and starting a family that the images, the memories, the symbols would stay away. But they started to come back.

It started with the screams; it always started with the screaming. And then faces started to appear, attached to the screams and the blood and the pain. Finally the symbols started to appear. The complex, elegant, beautiful, terrible equations started to pop into his dreams. John first thought that it was just a residual memory from the wormhole equations; he thought it would just go away, but it didn't.

Crichton remembered the first time he had seen them while he was awake. He had been in the bathroom shaving when the familiar unknown symbols appeared. One moment he had bent over to wash his face, and then the next when he looked up into the mirror, there they were. He had broken the mirror with his fist that day, but that didn't make them disappear.

Instead the equations started to return with a vengeance. He felt as if his mind was being ripped apart and reformed; it was as if his brain was being raped. It wasn't an unfamiliar or new feeling to John Crichton, but it was an unwelcome one. The complete knowledge of wormholes was almost all been returned. He would have been happier without it.

The screen showed no signs of nearby ships or planets. They floated alone in the emptiness of space, but still Commander John Crichton did not rest easy eyes remaining fastened to the screen. He was as still as a statue, the only tell that he was living was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

That's how his wife found him nearly two arns later. Aeryn Sun, former Peacekeeper Officer, entered the room slowly, being careful to make extra noise so John would know of her approach. Many times she had snuck up on him and the consequences were usually painful. John's time spent running for his life or be tortured to death had made him jumpy and unpredictable, if not a little paranoid. But if he had noticed Aeryn, he made no movement to acknowledge her.

"John," Aeryn voice was soft and patient, as if she were talking to a young child, or an animal. She stood two arm lengths away just incase he was lost in a violent memory and reacted badly. Aeryn still had the bruises on her arm from the last time she had startled him. "Come back to bed."

She was starting to worry for him. John was never a heavy sleeper and often had nightmares, some nights she would wake up to find him sitting next to her just staring at the wall. But it had gotten worse, now she would awake and find him no longer there. Just like she had done countless times before, Aeryn had left their two cycle old son D'Argo in with Chiana to come find her husband.

She found him in the Command room, he was always in Command. Ever since Moya had announced her new pregnancy, John wanted to make sure they didn't make the thousand and one mistakes that were made with Talyn. The great Leviathan had announced to the crew about her new predicament as soon as both she and Pilot were sure, she would not hide it from them like she had last time.

1812 beeped at Crichton from his perch on the War Table, finally snapping the human out of his daze. "Yeah, babe," his throat sounded horse, as if he had been crying, "I'll be there in a microt, 'k?"

"Alright," Aeryn smiled sadly, she knew he wouldn't be coming back tonight, just like he didn't last night, and the hundred nights before. She didn't begrudge him though; they were all worried about Moya and her baby. In fact she had also spent several sleepless nights in Command as well, reading and re-reading the same scans over and over again to make sure she didn't miss anything. The War had been finished for over two cycles; they knew the Peacekeepers and Scarrans were no longer hunting them, but the paranoia that had lived with them for over 6 cycles was hard to get rid of.

Aeryn turned to go back to their room where D'Argo slept. After the War, she, along with Crichton, Chiana, Rygel, Noranti, and several others they had picked up along the way, had decided to stay with Moya and Pilot. After all the still young Leviathan was their home and nobody was going to take that away.

Aeryn and John had claimed an entire tier to themselves and their son, not that anybody minded. Both Pilot and Moya, in fact, have started to refer to the human as Captain.

The former Peacekeeper made it about halfway to the door when Moya's whole body convulsed. She was knocked right off her feet and closed her eyes for the painful landing, but instead of the hard floor, she fell on something soft. Looking behind her she saw that she had landed on Crichton, and smiled at him in thanks. He smiled back lightly, and they waited on the ground until the convulsions stopped.

This was now a common occurrence the closer it came time to the birthing. The time between convulsions had gotten closer together and started too last longer as well. This one lasted for nearly 300 microts. This pregnancy was very different then Moya's previous one. The Leviathan hadn't tried to starve her Pilot or kill off her crew this time, and in fact she was very understanding and accommodating of the crews needs. The fact that she didn't have to starburst once since the small creatures inside of her realized that she was soon to be a mother again was also a plus.

It was a boy, like Talyn, that much they knew as well as the fact that like his brother, he would be a half breed, part Leviathan and part Peacekeeper Warship. But that was where all the similarities ended. Pilot had told him that he was going to be big, bigger then Talyn was at birth, and eventually bigger then Moya.

Crichton had thought very carefully about Talyn's aggression and after he was positive he knew the reason behind his tendency towards violence he shared with everyone else that the reason may be because of all the action Moya had seen and the stress she had been put through during her last pregnancy. So as a precaution Moya had been told to take it easy.

She had been drifting in space, going nowhere that could cause them problems. If they needed to go planet side for supplies, they used a transport pod while she parked herself at least a fifty metras away from the Planet. Chiana usually went down with Rygel and Zhuulak, an outcast Scarran that they had picked up along the way. They always bought more resources then they needed to make sure that stops were infrequent.

"Looks like the baby will be coming pretty soon," John commented idly as he helped Aeryn to her feet, only to be knocked back down as Moya started to convulse again. "Or now…."

Aeryn and John looked at each other for several seconds in stunned silence until the Sebacean woman broke the silence, "Wake the crew?"

"Wake the crew," Crichton agreed. "Pilot!!?" He yelled as Aeryn turned and ran out of Command, heading for Chiana's room.

"Yes Captain?" Pilot's calm face appeared on the clam shell like screen. His voice betrayed him though, he knew as well as John did. The baby was coming, and it was coming now.

"Is it time?"

He did not need to elaborate; though the strange human was barely understood with all of his ramblings and weird sayings Pilot knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes, it's time." Anxiety, fear, pride, excitement, and nervousness overtook both of them.

The human took a deep breath calming himself as he went over to the controls and slowly pushed several buttons to activate the ship's intercom. "Good morning Moya and crew, this is your Captain speaking. I have an announcement to make that I believe everybody would be interested to hear. Pilot has just informed me that the baby is coming. This is not a drill or a false alarm. Everybody to their stations immediately."

His voice was steady and calm, his face emotionless. Nobody saw the way his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of the console with all of his strength or the vein that pulsed on his forehead with anxiety. As his mind replayed the memories of Talyn he vowed that would not let the same thing happen to Moya's second son.


	2. Everybody to Stations

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_Do you know what the rutten chain of command is, it's the chain I go and beat you with until you understand who is in rutten command."_

_-Jayne Cobb_

******

**Everybody to Stations**

She was dreaming, she knew it was a dream because it couldn't be real. But that didn't stop her from enjoying it as much as possible. She was with Ka D'Argo, that was how she knew it was dream, because D'Argo, the love of her life was dead and had been for a long while now. They were on a commerce planet in the middle of nowhere, but they were together, that was all that mattered.

Kids ran in-between them and two of the children looked Luxan, but their skin was grey not the traditional reddish brown. She knew without knowing that those two, the girl and boy were their children, and that's what broke her the most, this dream, this vision of what could have been but can't be now. She sobbed in her sleep pale tears ran down the top of her nose and out of the corner of her eye to be soaked in the pillow underneath her.

The bundle in her arms shifted and mumbled in sleep, bringing her back to the waking world. She held the half Sebacean-Human child D'Argo in her arms carefully and gazed at his calm peaceful face. It brought a smile to her lips and lifted the pain in her heart for just a moment. He looked so much like his father, and yet just like his mom at the same time. More tears escaped her eyes as she remembered the not-future she dreamed of and wished with all her heart that it could have been.

Shifting the two-cycle old child into a more comfortable position, the Nebari got up to use the bathroom when she was knocked right back onto the bed as Moya had a convulsion. Chiana waited them out and then got back up only to get knocked back down again. When it was all over, she heard the comms come online and John's voice filtered through it.

Chiana was out of bed and halfway down the hall by the time Crichton finished his speech. Sleep was still heavy around her snake like eyes and she was wearing only her underwear and a shirt she grabbed that used to belong to her deceased lover D'Argo. Getting down the hall was another story. The whole ship shook as convulsion after convulsion overtook Moya. It was all she could do to keep her feet on the floor and her face off of it as she made her way towards Aeryn. She met up with the ex-Peacekeeper about two halls away from the birthing chamber and climbed in after her.

They had the hard job. The Nebari and Sebacean were to watch to make sure everything was going alright and to help if there were complications. It was just like last time with Talyn, except this time they prepared for all possible outcomes. Chiana volunteered because she had done it before, Aeryn was just along to help if the Nebari needed it.

The EVA suites were ready and waiting for them as they entered the chamber. Suiting up, they commed Crichton to tell them they were in position and ready. Chiana glanced over to the baby as Aeryn double checked to make sure both of their suites were completely sealed. A small intake of breath caught Aeryn attention and she looked up to see what had surprised the usually unshakable Nebari.

Nobody had entered the birthing chamber since after they put the EVA suites in there. That was almost an entire cycle ago, so nobody had seen the baby since then. Pilot had told them that Moya's son would be bigger then Talyn, seeing as this was her second child, which was common for Leviathans. But they had both failed to realize just how big Pilot meant.

Aeryn froze as she took in the size of him. He was huge, nearly twice as big as Talyn was when he was born, and he had twice the arsenal. "Oh frell."

Chiana could only agree in silence as she moved into position on the left of the Leviathan. Aeryn took up her spot on the right as John voice chimed through the comm. "Do you see any immediate problems?"

Chiana laughed humorously at that. "Well I do see somethin' Crichton that could cause a problem."

When the grey skinned girl failed to elaborate Aeryn interrupted. "He's massive John, there might be a problem with getting him out," she paused here not knowing what to say about his impressive weaponry. "And he's got guns, lots of them."

"Alright, just make sure he doesn't blow a hole out the side of Moya," Easier said then done of course. "Rygel, Granny, you in place?"

Rygel's and Noranti's part were to keep Pilot company and helping him anyway possible. After Sparky confirmed his location John moved back to the readings. The information displayed no damage done yet and the scanner revealed the only ships to be the one transport pod and two prowlers outside. Another Sebacean and an Arkvanid, an armadillo like humanoid, piloted the prowlers while Zhuulak was suited up outside with two others to help with getting the newborn out.

Everybody had a part to play, and they were all ready. Crichton stood alone in Command, holding onto the console tightly as another series of convulsions overtook Moya and she trembled ferociously as her baby squirmed inside of her. "Alright Pilot, we're ready. Tell Moya to push."

******

It took a total of 7 arns for the birthing to completely finish. After the first arn Chiana and Aeryn had to abandon their place inside the chamber in exchange for helping getting the passage open enough for the baby to come through with as little as damage to Moya as possible. They had grabbed extra tools from the docking bay to help ease the passage open further and made their way outside. It took little time for them since they were already suited up; they just needed to tie down once they were outside.

John ended up dressed in an EVA suit in the girls place, calming the baby down so he didn't kill Moya with his vicious looking canon. Rygel took position in Command after Pilot reassured him that he did not need both the Hynerian and Noranti to help him.

Crichton had the easiest job by far. He, along with 1812, stood in front of the young Leviathan practically lying on top of him as he sung old Earth lullaby's to keep him calm while the others tried to slowly ease the child out. It was unlike Chiana's and Aeryn's method which involved stiffly standing and the exchanging of awkward words. John obviously took the relaxing to a whole new level.

Unlike Talyn, the baby seemed to be listening very intently to the human and after a few false starts where in his panic he had powered up his weapons, he had calmed down and had not made any aggressive movements since. Two arns into it, John abandoned his limited knowledge of lullabies and switched to Queen songs instead, and anything else that popped into his head. Several of the songs weren't even Earth in origin.

John only moved away once he got the okay from Pilot and everyone had pulled back to a safe distance. The baby practically glided out of Moya, only scraping in a few spots, but causing no real damage, as he flew into space for the first time. That's when they got the first real look at him.

Compared to Moya, he was small, but according to Pilot, Moya had just given birth to one of the largest male Leviathan ever recorded. Moya was an estimated 650 motras long, the young one she just birthed stood at an impressive 50 motras. But that wasn't the first thing the crew noticed, no it wasn't the size, it was the color.

Moya was a gorgeous deep rusted gold with streaks of darker gold and sometimes black outlining her hull; her first son was blood red with parts of black, the color of war and death. This one was nearly impossible to see. Now that he was outside of Moya, with Crichton and the others back in Command, could get a good look at him. He was midnight black, with streaks of dark purple crisscrossing in strange designs down his back and sides. If one wasn't looking for him, they wouldn't be able to see the young Leviathan flying loops around his mother.

He blended almost perfectly with the background of space, the only tell he was there was the sudden absence of stars as his body blocked them out. The others didn't know if his color was a good thing or not. While it could work with him in his protection, it could also be use as an offensive tool for getting within firing range of another ship unnoticed, that is of course assuming he was able to confuse another ships radar like Talyn could.

His artillery was also quite impressive. From what Chiana's strange eyes were able to observe, not only did he have the massive canon on top, but also a series of smaller and less powerful but faster guns for more precise shooting equipped to his underside. A large gnarly looking grappling hook was attached near his right side along with what appeared to be a Flax net on the other side. A Flax net worked much like an EMP when it wrapped around something. Quite a dangerous combination if anybody had anything to say about it.

Though the reaction they had gotten during the tremendously long birthing showed promise, they couldn't take any chances. The majority of the crew sat around the War Table, only John stood apart from them, gazing intently outside as thoughts passed across his mind faster then the others could comprehend. It was ironic that they had once convinced themselves that he was a deficient being, and lower life form. But after 'Einstein' and 'Jack' had played with his mind, his IQ was probably higher then everyone's onboard combined.

He had thought that the wormhole technology would disappear after he used it to convince that Scarrans and Peacekeepers that a peace treaty was better then the complete and utter destruction of the entire universe. And it had, for a while. The numbers had started to come back to him slowly and in his sleep at first. Now though, if John so much as closed his eyes, thousands of equations raced across the back of his eyelids and endless possibilities filled his mind.

Crichton used that to his advantage now as he hundreds of ideas danced across his consciousness and the thousands of scenarios chased after them only to be discarded a microt later because a hole about something or the other came up and it all ended in disaster. The others discussed what to do about the artillery and the baby and how those two things together never ended well. John pulled himself back to reality as 1812 nudged his leg and he listened in on their conversation. It seemed like the winning plans so far were to remove the weapons, confining the baby, abandoning it, or leaving it as it was and hoping for the best.

John came up with a better idea as they were deciding what to do and Pilot watched hopelessly from the clam shell. He could feel the depression ooze off of Moya as her son's fate was thrown about so carelessly; all of the options that were presented made Moya rumble in sadness. But she would do what she had to in order to prevent another disaster like what happened to Talyn, and if that meant confinement then so be it. She would stand by the decision of her Captain.

Her Captain walked over to the group and took the one empty seat at the table. As soon as his presence was recognized over the bickering, everyone seemed to become very silent. He told them calmly his plan and his tone brooked no argument, it wasn't up for discussion. This was what they were going to do about Moya's child, and with the Leviathan's permission it would be put into action as soon as possible. It was the same concept of a safety on a gun; the child wouldn't be able to fire without the override of Moya or one of the crew.

Tomorrow, after everybody gotten a much needed rest, John and 1812 would go over and put the plan in place. Entering an override code on the weaponry until the he was older should nip any aggression in the bud. _'Much, much older,'_ John thought to himself.


	3. Safety on Please

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on."_

_-Robert Bloch_

******

**Safety on Please**

The next morning found John and his trusty sidekick, 1812, in Aeryn's beloved Prowler. They left Moya and made their way over to the baby and after much convincing on Moya's part, the baby Leviathan held still long enough for John to dock. As he got closer, he could really appreciate the child before him. Though he was armed up to the teeth and looked to be the Grim Reaper himself, Crichton thought he was beautiful.

As they approached hamman side and landed in the docking bay, John felt his heart start to warm in fondness and a small smile graced his lips. The docking bay was just large enough for the Prowler to fit in without having to park outside and cross over in an EVA suit, though it was a rather tight fit. Crichton had to practically crawl around and under the Prowler to get into the even smaller hallway that led straight to the Command room.

Being only one solar day old, the Leviathan had yet to make any adjustments to himself. So as Crichton strolled down the halls, he could see exposed cables and patches in the walls that haven't been covered. There was no lighting yet and he was suddenly grateful that Aeryn suggested he take a light with him. As his beam hit the walls, ceiling, and floors, he was suddenly reminded of Rovhu and how he looked just before he died. It looked almost the same, except for the disease and puss that had riddled the older male, chaos and destruction seemed to be around every corner. The only real difference had to be that this young Leviathan wasn't shrouded in death and despair, but in hope and possibilities.

It was decided that only John and his mismatched DRD would go over to Moya's son since they didn't want to confuse him like Talyn had been. Pilot had informed the crew that Talyn might have turned out alright if Crais had not gone over and filled his mind with doubt and confusion. So to avoid any complications they had all agreed that only one person would go over and the rest of the crew would remain on Moya and be introduced at a distance. Once he was older, and larger, they would board so he could meet them one and one, but that would still be a few monens out.

Moya had specifically asked Crichton to go for reasons that Pilot had chosen not to share. But everyone knew it was because of Moya's favoritism towards him since after the War and also because of his performance yesterday. It was only because he was able to keep the baby calm and still, were they able to detach him from his mother with limited and nonpermanent damage.

The older Leviathan was so thankful that he was able to make the birthing successful, and because it was Crichton's idea that instead of removing her son's weaponry, to put a kind of safety protocol in place until he was older and more responsible, that she had asked him to name the newly born. Crichton was flattered and, like Aeryn, told Pilot and Moya that he needed time to think of name that would honor him. Later that night, John had laid awake, rocking D'Argo quietly in the dark while his wife rested next to him, thinking of what to name him.

He was able to break it down to two names that would fit, Elakk, in honor of the late Leviathan that had sacrificed himself for them, and Rovhu, in honor of the Leviathan that had ripped himself to shreds to protect a crew he didn't even know. He would wait to see what personality the young one portrayed before he decided.

1812 beeped at him and wagged his antennae like eyes to gain the human's attention. John shook himself out of thought and stepped into command, his DRD trailing behind him like always. Crichton was rarely seen without his strange painted pet, and everybody on the ship had soon come to accept that fact, though they still failed to understand it. Aeryn even sometimes gave him strange looks when he stepped out a lavatory, 1812 hot on his tail.

Command was poorly lit, only a few flashing lights on the various consoles were illuminated. John's flashlight also assisted in the visual area. He noted that the inside set up wasn't terribly different from Talyn's, though they were not exactly the same. Like Talyn's, his main control system was directly in the front, though it was more centered, leaving space between the console and main viewing window. The space was large enough to walk in and held what looked like a padded bench to sit underneath the glass, as if it was designed intentionally for someone who loved to stargaze.

The weapons console was split up in two different areas. The main cannon looked like it could be either controlled by the main console, or by a smaller one that ran all along the left side. The other weapons were also located on the side console, except for the grappling hook and flax net. Those controls were located on the other side, along with the long distance sensor. The short distance scanner was positioned on the main console but the long distance one stood on a pillar just left of it. There was extra space, like gaps, in the side consoles, as if they were to be filled later, with what though, John could only guess.

As John stepped fully into the room, he noticed another similarity to Talyn. It seemed that both of Moya's sons were equipped with guns on the inside, though these ones were still inactive. The only weapon that was in fact active at the time was the main canon. But that didn't stop the guns from following his every move as he stepped into the middle of the room. They were painted black, just like the hull, but in the dark John wouldn't have noticed them if not for the quite whirring sound they made when they moved.

1812 beeped from his position at John's feet to again grab the human's wandering attention. John quirked an eyebrow at the bug like creature and then cleared his throat looking around as he spoke. "Hey there," Crichton thought he sounded stupid as he introduced himself to a ship. But since his unwanted journey to the edge of the universe and beyond, he was quite sure he had done a lot more stupid things since then, in fact he could name several off the top of his head. First there was the whole incident of making himself public enemy number one within the first several microts of discovering he was no longer in Kansas. Then there was the whole making out with the Peacekeeper Tech girl, then the posing as a Peacekeeper Commander…twice. Breaking into and out of a Shadow Depository while stealing billions of credits and being tortured in the process. Oh and lets not forget the whole body switching 'Oh my God, I have boobs,' moment he went through. So yeah, this was not the most stupid thing he had ever done.

Mind made up, John continued to introduce himself to Moya's new son. "My names Commander John Crichton, but you can just call me John. This here is 1812," the little robot beeped as he was introduced. "We live on your Mom, Moya."

Crichton held his breath as he waited for a response of some sort and then sighed in relief as the Leviathan trilled at him in greeting. John had just discovered another difference between the brothers. While Talyn beeped in deep bass like tones, this one seemed to chirp. It reminded John of the birds back at home that sang during mating season. The sound was actually quite beautiful and pleasant to listen to.

A smile stretched across John's face and joy filled his chest as the Leviathan greeted him. He could already tell he was going to be rather fond of this one. The Commander could hear the confusion in the twittering noise and decided that before 1812 and he got to work, they needed to acquaint themselves with the new addition to the family. This required some explaining, because like his brother, he knew something was different about him, and John needed to nip his insecurities in the bud, before it became a problem like Talyn.

"I know you're scared, and confused," he started speaking in even tones to keep the young and potentially very dangerous Leviathan calm. "But I need you to take a microt, and feel Moya, can you do that?" A small trill indicated that he was doing as he was asked. "Good, I want you to feel Moya, feel the love she has for you, the joy she and pride she feels for you. You feel that?"

Crichton could practically feel the Leviathan de-stressing as Moya washed him in her love. Once he was completely calm, and the guns were no longer trained on him and 1812, did John begin his long speech. He first told the ship about himself, and how he met Moya and the crew. Then he talked about the Peacekeepers and how the Leviathan was a half-breed and why that was.

Once the baby understood that though Peacekeepers are to be cautioned around, they are not to be feared since the War has long since been over, he talked for a long time about Leviathan's and how they are peaceful, gentle creatures, exploring space and transporting all sorts of people around the 'Verse. John made sure to elaborate about the peaceful and gentle part, because Talyn was anything but.

As arn after arn passed, John noticed that slowly but surely he was beginning to understand the strange trilling noises and could in fact pick out exact questions and statements. The young child asked him about other Leviathan's, so the Captain told him about Rovhu, and how he bravely committed starburst suicide to protect a crew he had never met before from the cannibalistic Xarai.

He then talked about Elakk and how the ancient ship used all the strength that he didn't have to save their lives, crashing himself into the enemy ships so they couldn't pursue them. And then the child asked about Talyn, he could feel his mother's sorrow and pain when she thought of him. John was dreading this, but knew it could not be ignored or pushed away; he had a right to know.

"Talyn was your older brother," Crichton began, moving over to the window and sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable cushions. "He was like you, though quite smaller…"

John spent arns talking about Talyn. He told the child everything, from his color to his length, personality, quirks, and thieving DRD's. He even told him about the time Talyn tried to kill him. "He was a handful, and extremely dangerous, but he saved Moya's life, along with mine and everybody else."

A series of trills and chirps cut him off. John listened intently and made out the question quite easily. _**"Where?"**_

The human sighed before looking out at the stars. He took a moment to answer, gathering his thoughts. "He rests in the Leviathan Sacred Burial Grounds. He died little one."

And just like that the baby understood his mother's pain and like her, he felt sorrow for the loss. "I _won't_ let you meet the same fate." John put every ounce of conviction in that one statement. Now was the tricky part, getting him to agree to allow his weaponry tampered with.

Crichton refused to take action without the ship's permission. He had enough people frell with his life, doing what they thought was best for them, and he would not do that to someone else, even if it was for his own good. He stood slowly before walking back to the center of command.

"Little One," John used the nick-name to get the Leviathan's attention. "I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to listen to me and let me finish before you interrupt, 'k?"

He was silent for a microt, before he trilled in agreement. "1812 and I, came over here to put a temporary block on your artillery," he could feel the ship rumble in anger, but he was not interrupted. John took this as a good sign. "Now I will not force this decision on you, I won't make you do anything you don't want to, understand?" The ship stopped rumbling and silence filled the room. "I want you to do something for me; tonight I want you to talk to your mom and her Pilot. Just talk, that's all. And when you ask about her other son, the one that died, I want you to think about the decisions he made, the actions he took, the people…the innocent people he killed. Then I want you to determine what your future will be. Alright?"

John knew he was being a little harsh, but he needed to drill home just how dangerous the Leviathan could be, to himself and others. He waited for several microns before he bid the child good night. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon if you accept my proposition. 'Night."

He got a total of three steps to the door when a series of notes made him stop mid-step. A smile broke out on John's face as he chuckled lightly. He really was going to like this one.

"_**Sing to me?"**_ he asked, and John sang.


	4. Sing to Me

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_Cheese….milk's leap towards immortality."_

_-Clifton Fadiman_

******

**Sing to Me**

John awoke that morning feeling a little apprehensive. What if the baby Leviathan refused to have a lock put on his guns? What would they do if he said no? What would they do if he said yes? A million scenarios played out in his mind in just a few microts, very few of them turned out well. He would just have to wait and see.

Detaching himself from his wife, the human rolled out of bed and made his way over to the small bed that D'Argo slept in. His son was still asleep; a strange toy that Noranti had bought for him on the last commerce planet they stopped on was clutched tightly in his little fist. It brought a small smile to John's face. This was his home, these people were his family, and his family had just got a little bigger.

He left his wife and child sleeping in the bedroom and made his way to the terrace on the top tier, 1812 trailing silently behind him. Chiana was on shift that morning, so he was not needed in command for another few arns. It took him all of five microns to make it to the large room, the ceiling entirely incased in glass, or what passes as glass on a Leviathan.

The view had not changed much since the last time he was up there. Some of the stars had shifted since Moya seemed to drift aimlessly, going nowhere very slowly. The only real difference he could make out was when stars would suddenly disappear as Moya's son flew by, blending in perfectly with the vast darkness of space. As he glided closer, his underbelly just a dozen motras away from where John stood, he realized just how beautiful the Leviathan looked. He was hit with a sense of nostalgia as he remembered how beautiful Talyn had looked as well.

"He's gorgeous Moya," John could feel the vibrations of the new mother and hear the soft hum that only a Leviathan produced, and a calm took over him. Everything was going to be alright, he would make sure of it.

"Captain," Pilot's voice rang through the comm that John very rarely took off anymore. "Moya's son wishes to speak to you, he said he has come to a decision and wishes you and…1812 to board when you have the opportunity."

"Thank you Pilot, tell him we will be over in under an arn, after I have had something to eat."

"Captain?" Pilot's voice sounded apprehensive.

"Was there something else Pilot?" John asked as he made his way down to the kitchen where Noranti was no doubt making something that smelled atrocious and potentially lethal if ingested.

Pilot paused momentarily before answering. "Moya would like to thank you. She says that she appreciates that you had not forced her son into relinquishing control of his arsenal. She would also like to thank you for suggesting that her son should talk to her."

"I'm taking that it went well then?"

"Yes," Pilot replied, his voice even and calm as always. "They discussed much late into the night," he paused for a microt and John assumed he was busy doing pilot-y stuff. After a moment, Crichton heard the crustacean like alien's voice one again drift over the comm, "I will relay your message immediately."

******

When ex-commander John Crichton and 1812 docked on the young ship, they went slowly and cautiously down to command. Just as they were leaving, Aeryn and Chiana wishing him good luck, Pilot kindly informed him that all of the inner guns were now functional. He told John to use extreme caution.

_'Yeah," _Crichton thought to himself, _'Caution my ass, if the Little One decides to open fire I will be so frelled.'_

The guns once again trailed his every move, and suddenly John thought that maybe this was not such a good idea at all. As thoughts of doubt started to fill his head, he violently shoved them out. The last thing he needed was for an insecure and armed Leviathan to realize what was going through his mind. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and stepped into command.

Trilling musical notes met his ears as he crossed the threshold; a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as the ship greeted him. He stood uncertainly for several seconds before he sighed in relief. Moya's son had agreed to John's suggestion on controlling his artillery but under several conditions. He wanted only John and 1812 to do the electronic wiring, the procedure to be as painless as possible, and he wanted to be told exactly what John was doing and why it had to be done. There was one other condition that made John laugh: he wanted Crichton to sing.

The Captain sobered up quickly though, there was work to be done, a lot of it. And since he couldn't bring Aeryn or Chiana over to assist, it was made all that much harder. It was do-able, but still harder.

******

Moya watched her son carefully for the next few solar days as her Captain started to put his plan into affect. She noticed a difference in this son compared to her previous one. He seemed to be bonding rather closely with John Crichton, and because Crichton was close to her, so was her son. He was not distancing himself like Talyn had after he bonded with Craise.

She cared deeply for both of them, her son and the strange human she had become attached to as the cycles passed. Moya didn't know what to think about this new development, but she didn't dwell on it long. If her child wanted John as his Captain, then the far more experienced Leviathan could spare him. At least she didn't have to worry about Crichton flying off with her son to no-one knows where.

This past cycle, flying through the Uncharted Territories once again were the most peaceful she had had in a long while and it left her feeling rejuvenated and a little antsy to starburst, or at least fly without a care like before. But once the crew had found out that she was carrying an additional passenger they had forbid all forms of travel that could harm the baby.

She rumbled content and happy to her Pilot as she listened to her still unnamed child re-tell all the amazing and extremely exaggerated stories that her Captain had been telling him. Currently he was halfway through the story of raiding the Shadow Depository, where, in Crichton's version, he had rescued the big bad Luxan, D'Argo, and everyone from certain doom. 'Guns-a-blazing' was the term he had used. Neither she nor Pilot knew exactly what that meant, but they got the idea.

For once in a long while, Moya felt pure joy and peace as her crew went about their daily business. It was such a shame that in the peacefulness of space and the feeling of success they all felt about her child, nobody noticed three incoming ships on the long range scanner. Because for the first time in a long time, nobody was looking.


	5. Ship Ahoy

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_Revenge is a poison meant for others that we swallow ourselves."_

_-Charlie Crews_

_­_******

**Ship Ahoy**

John was halfway under the console, the top half of his body actually going into the floor when lights started flashing and alarms started blaring. The lights that flashed were red and the alarm sounded like a military emergency alarm. The sound was amplified by the limited square footage in which it could travel before it bounced back. The baby, now named Rovhu, trilled at him in fear. Crichton hit his head so hard on the edge when he was pulling himself out, that it left him slightly stunned for a second, and he wondered if he lost some brain cells.

He stood up quickly and got Rovhu calmed down long enough to silence the alarms and stop the lights from flashing. Only once it was quiet in command and the ringing in his stopped was he able to hear that somebody was talking through the comms.

"-ed side, three of them." Aeryn's voice was hurried and obviously stressed.

"Aeryn, what's going on?" He knew, without Aeryn confirming what was wrong, but he wanted to be wrong, never before had he wanted to be so wrong. Too bad he was right.

There was a short pause before she answered him. "We have three ships incoming, there coming up from behind. Moya has been hit and has taken damage to her left side. John, she can't starburst, the damage is two excessive."

Fear paralyzed him momentarily and then adrenaline rushed through his veins setting him into action. He needed to remain calm for Rovhu and the others. Crichton started to formulate a hundred different plans and discarding them just as quickly. Rovhu's weapons were still offline until he was finished with the changes so shooting them was out. The Little One could starburst now, but he wasn't nearly large enough to tug Moya through behind him. Moya's shields were obviously down if she had taken a hit that badly so retreating would mean suicide if they opened fire again. First thing first though, find out who is attacking and why.

"Pilot, did they hail us before they shot?" When Pilot answered negative he asked if Pilot had hailed them.

"Yes I have, but they are not answering."

_'Okay, John think. They attacked without warning, damaging the ship so it couldn't escape, but not crippling it. Won't reply to any of our messages….'_ John got his answer but it wasn't a good one.

"Aeryn, we have space Pirates."

Space Pirates came down on unsuspecting ships, damaging just enough so they have to surrender or die, and then boarding them. After they board, they will steal every valuable item they can find, kill those who resist, and most likely rape the women, and men if they are pretty enough.

The Pirates had three ships, all about half the size of Moya with three times the artillery as Rovhu. They also most likely had several Prowlers or maybe even a marauder on board while Moya had three Prowlers, one which was onboard Rovhu, two transport pods, no shields and no weapons. _'We are so frelled.'_

"John," Aeryn's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He could tell by her tone of voice that she had also come up with the same conclusion. "The Pirates have not spotted Rovhu yet, you need to starburst ou-"

"No Aeryn," he interrupted her, furious that she would even suggest something like that. "I'm not leavin' you, we can sti-"

"Listen to me John!" She yelled, "If they catch us, they will take Rovhu and make him into a weapon at best, or butcher him for parts at worse. You need to take him and get out of here and you need to do it now."

John gripped the console so hard he cut his hand on the edge of it. Blood started to trickle down the side and pool onto the floor, but the wound wasn't even registered as the implications of what his wife was telling him drilled into his head. She was telling him to leave, to take the gunship and go. Everyone on board of Moya would be left to their own fates which were decided by the Pirates. Could he do it, could he just leave?

"Pilot," was that his voice cracking?

Pilot's somber voice filled the control room and tears threatened to spill from John's eyes. "Moya wishes Rovhu to be safe; she wants you to take him John." Pilot used his first name; Pilot never used his first name. A sob tore its way out of his throat and tears spilled onto the console. "Moya wants you to promise to keep him safe."

"I promise. Aeryn," tears flowed freely down his face as prepared Rovhu for starburst. "I love you, and…" he couldn't finish.

"I know John," her voice was breaking as well. "I love you too. I'll keep our son safe John, don't worry." He heard her sniff and could practically picture her swiping the tears off her face furiously, fixing her hair back into a ponytail, and straitening her spine as she prepared herself for battle. "Go now John, we'll be here when you get back."

"I'll wait two solar days and then I'm coming right back Aeryn. You better be here when I get back." And with that Rovhu starburst away in glorious colors of deep blue and purple, then he was gone. When John came back two solar days later, Moya would no longer be there. She, along with everyone else would just disappear, leaving behind no trace to follow.


	6. Waiting

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

_"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and _

_is widely regarded as a bad move."_

_  
- Douglas Adams_

**Waiting**

When the newly christened Rovhu dropped out of starburst, they were engulfed in the shadow of a Peacekeeper Command Carrier just 75 motras away from their current position. John seemed to freeze as memories took over his mind and washed the sound of 1812 and the baby Leviathan's panicked noises. The smell of death, blood, and despair overtook his senses even though it wasn't real, but that didn't seem to stop the screams of the tortured shattering his eardrums.

Crichton collapsed into himself as phantom pains caressed his skin and burned his already broken mind. It felt like an eternity before he was able to come back to himself and pull his mind from the dark tortured recesses that it seemed to love to occupy. When he finally opened his eyes and released the death grip he had on his skull, he heard Rovhu trilling at him in fear and 1812 beeping at him in agitation.

Finally, finally he was able to remember who he was and where they were, but as he stood up, he prayed that those few precious microts that he had been out of commission hadn't cost them. After all, even with the War over, Peacekeepers wouldn't hesitate to commandeer the half breed Leviathan in the name of safety and security. Add that in with the fact that they wouldn't be able to starburst for a whole solar day, and you get a big bucket of screwed.

He was relieved to see that since the shot out of starburst, Rovhu hadn't done anything but drift, which could work in their favor. Most of his systems were still off line, and the majority of the lights were still inactive. A plan was already forming in his mind as he calculated their movement, location, speed, size, and course, while simultaneously entering the Command Carrier's data in as well. If nobody changed speed or course, then they would pass under the Carrier in just under four microns.

"Rovhu, shut down all available systems immediately, including lights," John interrupted the confused twittering before the little ship became hysterical. "Now Rovhu, shut down everything but life support, even the engines. I want you drift, hopefully we will just show up as a small blip of space debris and they won't pursue."

Thankfully Rovhu listened to him, and immediately shut down everything that wasn't essential and continued to just drift. John held his breath as the Command Carrier passed over them by less then 700 motras, but they held course and just went on their way without even scanning them.

Sighing in relief, John fell to the floor as the adrenaline rushed out of his system. 1812 nudged his leg and Crichton tapped his shell several times before tears started to well up in his eyes. Rovhu's chirping brought a sad smile to his face. "Don't worry baby boy, they'll be there when we get back, she promised…remember. She promised."

He fell asleep right their in the control room, with no bed or pillow, leaning up against the console. His left hand was lying upon 1812's painted back, his right upon Winona strapped to his thigh, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't dream of wormholes, Peacekeepers, or half-breed Sebaceans; instead he didn't dream at all and he was perfectly fine with that.


	7. Of Liars and Cheats

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_You don't have to understand 'here' to be 'here.'"_

_-Charlie Crews_

******

**Of Liars and Cheats**

She had lied to him; she had lied to him and didn't even know it. Or did she? Those same thoughts circled repeatedly around his head as he looked through the viewing window in the control room on Rovhu. Space, that's all he saw, and no matter how long he continued to look, it wasn't going to be changing anytime soon. Moya was gone, Aeryn had lied to him. She promised she would be here when he got back, and Aeryn had lied to him.

He didn't know what was worse, the thought that his wife would lie to him, or that Moya was gone, and with it, his family including his one and only son. _'How ironic,'_ he thought to himself, here he was on Moya's son and his son was on Moya, and neither knew where the other was. "Fuck," for the first time in a long while, John Crichton swore in English.

No debris floated around; not a speck or particle of dust, so Moya wasn't killed. But if she wasn't dead and she couldn't starburst, where was she. The initial scan done by Rovhu showed no signs of a particle trail left by engines. It's like they just disappeared into thin air, or is it thin space?

John shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He was going to go insane again if he dwelled on it for long. 1812 beeped at John loudly, reminding him that his time of mourning was over, he had a baby Leviathan to take care of now and he needed to focus. Crichton shifted his attention to Rovhu, he could hear a low twittering that he had come to recognize in the last few solar days as the warship's way of calling to his mom. But like three solar days ago, he would get no reply, because Moya and her crew, his family and home, were gone.

First thing first, they needed supplies. John had run out of rations two solar days ago and was starving; they also needed tools to complete the maintenance on Rovhu as well as chakan oil for Winona. "Rovhu, set a course for the nearest commerce planet," he paused listening to the young Leviathan's distressed reply. "I know, but if we are going to look for Moya and her crew we are going to need supplies. I will not abandon them Little One, we will find them."

Rovhu slowly acquiesced and set a course for the planet Ak'vedna, a half a solar day away. Just as he started to head towards the planet, John got a buzz in the back of his head. For a moment he didn't know what it was since it had been so long since he last experienced that feeling, but he quickly put the pieces into place.

"Rovhu!!!" He yelled in panic just as a blue gaping wormhole ripped itself into existence directly on top of them. He was to late though, they were to close. Rovhu was being sucked inside.

John turned towards the controls and had Moya's son switch to manual. He couldn't pull away from the wormhole so he would have to fly through it. "Rovhu, bring shields online, put all extra non-essential power into them."

'_Oh frell, this is going to hurt,'_ were John's last thoughts as they breached the horizon and plummeted into the unknown. Blue not-water substance flew past them as the non tangible serpent danced along the walls. John had no idea where they were going since he didn't have a destination; his only thought was to get out in one piece.

He saw the middle approach and the six different tunnels branching along in all different directions, Crichton took the one that required the least amount of maneuvering and went straight in, all the while praying that this wouldn't be the end of them.

It felt like an eternity before they breached the end of the wormhole, but in reality it was only a few microts. Rovhu came to a complete and unsuspecting stop when the wormhole spit them out, the force of the stop causing John to go flying over the control panel and hit his head on the window sill. He never remembered the landing, or the pop as his arm was yanked out of place.

******

John was pulled back into consciousness by something repeatedly bumping his arm and beeping at him. He turned his head slightly in the direction the annoyance was coming from and was met with 1812 antennae like eyes staring at him. He was lying on the floor, he knew that much. _'Doesn't look like Moya, where the frell am I.'_ And then everything came back in a sudden rush, Moya giving birth, working on Rovhu, telling him stories about his life, the pirates, and then the wormhole.

Crichton shot up, standing so fast he landed right back on his ass, head throbbing and bile rising in the back of his throat. After the initial reaction of gagging subsided, he gently raked his fingers through his hair and pulled them back bloody. _"Dren, a concussion is the last thing I need.'_

He searched himself for more injuries and cursed when his left arm hung limply by his side. Standing again, he wobbled drunkenly over to the doorway and used the frame to pop his shoulder back into place. Once he was done and the waves of pain subsided enough for him to think clearly he turned his attention to Rovhu. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

Rovhu trilled happily at him though he must have been in pain as well. As John looked around he could see sparks flying from wires that he was sure were not exposed before. A small fire had started near the exit hatch; a tiny black DRD was attempting to put it out, 1812 moved over to assist it. That was the first DRD he had seen that belonged to the Leviathan John idly noted and then filed it away to ask Rovhu when he had made it later.

Standing up slowly this time, John made his way back to the main console to look at how much damage had been done while they were in the wormhole. The one that they had gone through was not completely stable, and Rovhu was still very young, so they were lucky to even be alive. "How long was I out?"

"_**Long, not long, awhile, not long**__."_

John smiled absent mindedly at Rovhu's cryptic answer. The child had yet to grasp the meaning of time so he turned to 1812. The painted DRD's eyes flicked on and off three times. _'Three arns then, not long, but long enough.'_

Turning towards the scan, he saw that though Rovhu had taken some damage, his hull had not been breached and all the damage was fixable with the right tools, though he didn't know if there were any long term reactions for one so young flying through a wormhole. He hoped there weren't any.

He then glanced over at the holographic image of a star map that floated over the newly forming War Table. Currently the War Table was more of a night stand or coffee table, but in time it would grow. Turning his attention back to the map, he noticed the odd star patterns and planet descriptions and formations he had never seen before. They weren't anywhere he had been before, but that wasn't saying much because he never knew where he was anyway. Rovhu wasn't in any pain aside from what the wormhole gave him so they weren't in Tormented Space, but John didn't recognize any of the read outs so it was safe to say that they were no longer in the Uncharted Territories either.

'_Well, isn't this a pile of dren.'_

"Rovhu see if you can locate a nearby planet with life, preferably the advanced kind. We need food and supplies ASAP." A confused chirping tune met his ears as he turned to go to bed. "A.S.A.P. As soon as possible, Rovhu. ASAP. I'm gonna go lay down, call me if you find anything."

******

It was a solar day later, before John landed Aeryn's…no, his Prowler planet side. It was a tiny little planet that got frequent visitors from space ships, so John didn't stand out as he landed. Though Rovhu wanted to go down with the Commander, Crichton refused to let him. He stood out to much and he didn't feel like explaining a living ship to anybody, so Rovhu waited in orbit, hiding in the shadows of one of the three moons.

The planet would not be considered abundant in plant life at all, but you couldn't quite say it was a desert either. Either way, the heat felt delicious on John's skin as he stepped out of the cock pit and jumped to the ground. He contemplated leaving his coat but thought better of it when he realized Winona would be in full view of all those prying eyes. He knew that he was no longer being hunted, but that form of paranoia didn't just disappear.

He fingered the black communication device that Rovhu had grown for him before he attached it to his shirt, also out of view. The dark color blended in nicely. He radioed up to the Leviathan, "Just landed, baby boy. I'll be back up in a few arns. Stay out of trouble."

Rovhu's reply was taken with a grin, and John didn't answer him. Moya's son was sure starting to get an attitude. Whistling Overture to himself, John went on his way, 1812 for once was left behind to keep the Leviathan company.


	8. Why Me

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and ideas….and the plot bunnies in the corner. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student that has no life and way too many video games.***

"_Evil will always triumph over good because good is dumb."_

_-Dark Helmet_

******

**Why Me**

It had started off as a normal day, well, as normal a day as one could get living on a bio-mechonoid ship with a habit of hiding his hygienic supplies for kicks-and-giggles. John still wasn't sure where Rovhu had hid his hair brush, but at least he found his razor so he wasn't completely un-presentable. John looked up at the red sun in the sky pushing his sunglasses up his nose further as he walked down from the docking ramp and straight into the market.

_'One cycle, I can't believe it's already been a whole cycle since we've last seen Moya, since I've seen my son and my wife.'_ Rovhu was growing at an incredible speed. He was already 90 motras long, nearly twice the length he was at when he was born, and he wasn't showing signs of stopping any time soon. From what Pilot had told him before they were separated, Rovhu would be larger then his mother in less then 20 cycles. _'Probably less then ten if this keeps up.'_

He had two tiers now, and another growing at the moment. And now that they had a kitchen, he could fully stock on food and continue their search for Moya. In that cycle of searching, John and Rovhu had jumped through three more wormholes, going nowhere in particular, but looking for any sign of the Leviathan that they could. So far they were zero for three. He was mostly positive they were in a different dimension, if not time, but he couldn't be absolutely sure without something to compare it to.

Rovhu, luckily, was able to keep a chart and log about their wormhole jumps and along with that he was now able to steer himself through the wormholes without John's assistance. The turbulence caused by the actual travel was still present, but not nearly as much as the first time they went through it.

The effect of traveling by wormhole also seemed to be effecting Rovhu's growth. He was growing quickly, that was for sure, but some weird things have started to take place. For instance the starburst engine wasn't shaped right, and it seemed like something else was growing around it. It certainly didn't look like Moya's engine, but John wasn't an expert on Leviathan's so he couldn't be sure. But one thing that kept bugging him was that the strange engine growing around it seemed to be familiar but not at the same time. It was confusing.

Also, Rovhu's shape seemed to be different as well. He wasn't nearly as wide as Moya was, he was longer, and their seemed to be overlapping plates growing around his hull. It was like armor of some sort, and John would bet his left arm Talyn didn't have anything like that.

Sighing deeply, John first stopped at the stall displaying weapons. He picked out a gorgeously crafted hunting knife that was slightly curved and the blade turned into deep gauges near the hilt. The man was also selling guns, but John still had Winona and Amanda. Amanda looked just like Winona except the grip was designed specifically for his left hand, compliments of Rovhu. John had been worried about oil for both guns, but Rovhu again showed his usefulness when he informed his Captain that he could have the oil made. So John got two identical pulse pistols that packed one hell of punch and with the improvements Little One had made, can now shoot 500 shots unlike the average 300.

After he made his purchase and tucked the sheathed blade into his boot, he moved on to tools. He needed a screwdriver, or something that could pass as a screwdriver. Rovhu's shields were giving him trouble again, and the only way to get to them was a small hatch located under command. Luckily he needed no food since he had a hanging garden installed in the kitchen. Some of the fruits and vegetables resembled those of his home world, but the majority was completely alien.

As he was haggling price with one of the vendors, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning slightly to get a better look, John made out four authority figures coming his way. Settling on a price 15 creds higher then he would have liked, the Commander grabbed his purchase of a tool resembling an interchangeable screwdriver and made a hasty retreat. It could just have been his paranoia, but whenever authority and he had tangled it never ended well.

His instincts were screaming for him to run, get back to Rovhu as quickly as possible and get off this rock, but he came to a quick and sudden halt as two more officers stepped in front of him. John's hand twitched towards his Winona as the others came up from behind and surrounded him, but he reigned in the urge to pull his gun before he knew what they wanted. The obvious leader of the group stepped in front of him and casually laid his hand on his firearm. It was a pulse pistol like his, but Winona by far had the stronger shot.

"Papers," His one word etched confusion on John's face, when the blue eyed man failed to understand, the officer elaborated. "Your Ident Papers, we are cracking down on illegals and you failed to check in when you docked." John swore out lowed in Sebacean as he finally realized what they wanted. He didn't have any identification papers of any sort, and if he failed to produce any, he got the impression that it would not be pretty.

All the others heard from the strangely dressed man was a series of clicks as the alien language rolled off his tongue. "Right, sorry. This is my first time traveling, let me get them." As he reached inside his coat, the others around him relaxed slightly, and that was the opportunity he was waiting for. Snapping his arm back, he nailed a guy straight in the face and John was fairly sure he felt the crunch of the guy's nose breaking. Before the others could react, Crichton had already grabbed another's arm and slammed him into the man across from him and made a break for it.

'_Why is it always me that this happens too? Do I have a frelling target on my back that just attracts these people?'_ John thought to himself as he ran through the crowed of people, unfortunately he was going in the opposite direction that Rovhu was parked. He sent a wave to the Leviathan giving him the quick and ugly version of his situation and as a large transport ship came into view an idea began to form. He relayed his plan back to Rovhu who didn't like it one bit, but it was his only option.

He purchased a ticket quickly and made his way on the ship just before the doors sealed and climbed into the cryo-chamber. Rovhu would follow behind and pick him up when they docked, 42 weekens later. John bid Rovhu luck as the cryo-drug was injected into his system and he fell unconscious. The officers looked around in confusion as the Hunter-Gratzner pulled out of port and made its way towards the stars.

**AN: This is the last Chapter of The Lost Ones. The sequel can be found under Farscape Pitch Black/Riddick crossovers. It is titled the Darkley Forgotten.**


End file.
